


Walks

by puff22_2001



Series: Home is [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mamoru realizes that now is the time to act. Luckily, he has the best team on the job.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou, Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Home is [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62797
Kudos: 16





	Walks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Careful_Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Knives/gifts).



> Although Seiya is male and uses male pronouns in this work, in the "Home Is" series ze is genderfluid and changes zer gender as ze likes.

Mamoru walked slowly on the park path, breathing in the fresh spring air. Seiya and Usagi were up ahead and squealing over something or other. ChibiUsa walked beside him, her nose buried in a bouquet of dandelions she had picked along the way.

They didn’t often go out like this. Ruling was hard enough in the early days of their reign when all they claimed for a kingdom was Japan. As their influence grew and the world asked for more and more (and enemies kept attacking), they found themselves often eating meals at meetings and missing social engagements entirely. Even when the sailor team began redistributing power to worthy new governments, the monarchs couldn’t step down entirely. They’d saved the world after the Freeze; the world wasn’t so eager to let their supernatural protectors off of the hook.

So they endured as best as they could and stole what moments presented themselves. They’d managed to eke out an afternoon of family time after weeks of putting one off to manage the many political issues plaguing their attempts at utopia. Mamoru was exhausted and wondered, not for the first time, how his spouses managed to find the energy of college kids on spring break just for a simple walk.

“Mamo-chan! ChibiUsa! Look!” Usagi called as she stood by a stroller. Seiya was bent down and cooing at the infant within while the proud mother looked on with an indulgent smile. Only by the grace of their sailor powers could they move about like this. Otherwise they’d all be recognized immediately and no doubt mobbed.

Mamoru turned, saw a flash of golden hair, and smiled. The Inners were mingling throughout the park. Ami sat on a bench nearby with a book. Makoto flew a kite up ahead. Minako was the gold, standing near an ice cream cart.

Rei wasn’t hiding at all as she stood next to Usagi and Seiya, her hands clasped behind her back. Rei was the one who refused to let Usagi (and the rest of the royal family) out without them. Rei had always taken her role as bodyguard seriously and, since their ascension, had grown even more paranoid. The attacks throughout their reign certainly didn’t help.

Mamoru and Seiya didn’t mind, but Usagi resented her friends becoming too much what they had been on the Moon: protectors forced to hide their affection. No matter how the girls tried to explain, Usagi pouted and wheedled until they agreed to not hover too much. So Ami brought books that she didn’t really read, Makoto brought sports equipment that she didn’t really use, and Minako bought enough food cart garbage to feed even Usagi.

Rei just ignored Usagi’s wishes completely and soon became a fixture of their outings. Usagi ignored her in turn, or at least tried. Mamoru had to laugh at the scene of Usagi pointedly angling into Rei as she bent down to coo at the baby in the stroller. Rei scowled harder but stood her ground.

Mamoru and ChibiUsa reached the scene and stopped to admire the baby themselves. Mamoru loved kids; he always had. As someone who had grown up almost entirely alone, Mamoru ached for the familial ties that he’d lost when his parents had died. Finding Usagi had been a lifesaver, not only because of Usagi herself but because she’d opened his heart enough to let the sailor soldiers in.

Then Seiya had weaseled his way in as well against Mamoru’s better judgement. Mamoru clearly had a type: brash and loud and lovely, with deep blue eyes and hearts bigger than their stomachs. When Seiya had come to live with them permanently, Mamoru had wept with joy. He wasn’t an affectionate man by nature, but he loved deep and long. Finding his reincarnated true love and their shared soulmate was more than he deserved. ChibiUsa, when she’d arrived, was just more proof of his blessings.

Mamoru had contented himself with his baby girl. But there was always a part of him that wanted more kids. He’d often chastise himself in the dead of night, with Usagi snoring next to him and Seiya sprawled over them both. He had two wonderful spouses, a beautiful daughter, and the love of their friends. He shouldn’t be asking for more when their bliss could shatter with ease.

So Mamoru ruled as wisely as he could and raised ChibiUsa to be the diligent little woman he’d met when she’d traveled to the past. But now they were running blind; ChibiUsa hadn’t visited them in the past beyond the age of eight, and she’d passed that last year. Everything was new, now, and that frightened Mamoru as much as it excited him.

Seiya stood up and moved aside so that ChibiUsa could look at the baby more closely. The other brunette came to stand by Mamoru, grabbing Mamoru’s hand and leaning on the taller man’s shoulder. Mamoru breathed in deeply, letting the pretty tableau of his wife and child calm him as his husband’s hand in his own did.

“I wish…” Seiya said quietly as Usagi talked with the mother and ChibiUsa held out a rattle from the attached bassinet. Rei looked on, a smile threatening to emerge on her still-stern face. Mamoru knew what Seiya wanted, and he wanted the exact same thing.

“Why can’t we?” He was as surprised as Seiya when he spoke, the usual denials absent.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve managed to disperse enough governmental duties to the new bodies that we’re not needed 24/7 like when we first ascended. We have time now.”

Seiya scoffed at that. “Barely. It took us a month to even get a few hours off today.”

“It would have taken us a year before.” Mamoru said patiently. “And we know that we’re physically compatible enough, thanks to our planetary mingling.” That was a massive understatement. When Usagi had revived all of Galaxia’s victims the grateful aliens had flocked to Earth. While many were incomprehensible in body (yet still welcomed warmly) the residents of Seiya’s home Star Fighter had been pleasantly humanoid. The only real difference was the uncanny ability of the entire Kimoku’s star system to change gender at will.

Mamoru and Usagi, bisexual both, had found that aspect of their spouse especially appealing. And Seiya’s capability to have children was the only way that they could ever have more kids. Usagi had born her one heir; Ami had confirmed that the queen was barren since.

ChibiUsa was enough--always enough. But the three had so much love to give and more of Usagi and Seiya’s light in the world was something Mamoru desired beyond most everything else. He wanted the large family he’d dreamed of as a child, helping the staff at the orphanage care for the littlest ones. He’d imagined birthday parties with the girls and Motoki, welcoming sunshiny babies full of laughter. Mamoru wanted more, even as he didn’t believe that he was allowed the happiness that he already had.

Seiya didn’t answer Mamoru for a moment. He looked wistfully at their wife and daughter as they waved goodbye to the mother and joined them on the path. Rei followed unobtrusively to give the family space. The others no doubt were moving around them as well.

Mamoru took Usagi’s hand in his other as Seiya finally spoke. “I want more. I want more like ChibiUsa, like you two.”

“Are you talking about having more kids?” Usagi said, her deep blue eyes widening in growing excitement. “Mamo-chan, really?”

As he’d been the primary objector to the idea, Mamoru couldn’t be hurt by the disbelief in her voice. When Usagi would have had them adopt every orphan in the city, Mamoru had to remind her that they had the responsibility to fund and run the institutions that found those orphans forever-homes. When Seiya had started implying that he wouldn’t mind being pregnant so much, Mamoru had to remind him that they were at work for nearly half the day, every day. When ChibiUsa had come along, Mamoru had to remind them both that even one child was a full-time commitment and not a temporary toy.

Occasionally Mamoru had a moment of fear that remained unexplained. For a split second, he’d see a woman in black, wielding a dark crystal and cackling madly. Or he’d dream of ChibiUsa being stalked by a shadowy evil as he stood helplessly by. Mamoru didn’t have the prophetic powers of Rei or Michiru, but he knew a premonition when he saw one. He would kill anyone who threatened his child.

However, the visions had ended when they’d reached a peace treaty with the Black Crystal Society. They’d already colonized the other empty planets years ago, so it was a fairly easy--though long--process to settle the Black Crystal people on their own planet and reach a tentative truce. Mamoru hadn’t had any magical night terrors since.

Now he felt a change in his very bones. Now was the time. The solar system was (mostly) at peace. The diverse peoples of the Milky Way Galaxy were advancing every day. If they wanted to have more children before things got too complicated again, they needed to act fast. They didn’t have ChibiUsa’s visits to their past as a guide anymore, and that was exhilarating.

"I think ChibiUsa needs to start sharing a little more." Mamoru said with a smile as the girl herself walked in front of them, her bouquet wilting in her hand. “She’s all together spoiled with three parents.”

Usagi squealed and jerked them to a stop. ChibiUsa turned around to scowl, but her face softened as Usagi flung herself at Mamoru. The man dropped Seiya’s hand to catch their wife, then beckoned to Seiya and ChibiUsa both. ChibiUsa sauntered up to hug them (not entirely sure what was going on) as Seiya turned to engulf them all in his long arms.

Around them, the Inner soldiers watched with love. The Outers remained at the palace, giving them this time to bond and plan. The other members of their extended family--Motoki, Naru, the other Starlights--would help them on this new-old path as well.

Mamoru already had the family he craved; their love would only grow in time.

Mamoru closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the spring wind blew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please suggest changes and improvements! I haven't seen much of the Stars season so my read on Seiya is a bit blurry.
> 
> I wrote this story as a "thank you" of sorts to Careful_Knives. I checked out their bookmarks and I could see that they're a Seiya/Usagi fan. I truly appreciate anyone giving my series a chance, even though my work might not be quite to their preferences. I've been stumped on this series for a while, but their thoughtful comments spurred me to write more complete fluff. This stuff is totally sappy, and I hope that you like! Thank you again!


End file.
